Take My Fears Away
by ParadoxMoonlight
Summary: Asami decides that she won't leave Korra until she finds a way to make Korra believe in herself again. Korrasami friendship! May be multichaptered. For Korra Week 2014. Day 3 "Fear"
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written for the Legend of Korra before, but the finale killed me and I have to write something because I'm not sure if I can make it till January for season 4. This is for Korra week, its day three "Fear". Please review and let me know what you think! I'd appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

**PxM**

Asami walked the halls of the quiet air temple. The moon was high in the sky and darkness settled over her. It had been three weeks since Zaheer had been defeated. It had been a week since Jinora had become an Airbending Master. It had been three days since Korra had last spoken to anyone.

Asami approached Korra's room and rested her head against the door. She heard soft, low whimpers and contemplated leaving again. The woman knew Korra didn't want anyone to see her weak. She knew that was why Korra wouldn't let Asami stay with her at night. Asami found her hand against the door knob and quietly pushed it open. There was a soft squeak from the door frame and Asami softly cursed herself.

She pushed the door open to see the candles around Korra's bed and the girl sobbing with her pillow shoved into her face, "Korra," Asami began softly, making her way to the girl's bed.

"Leave," Korra's voice cracked at the end, and Asami had to strain to hear it.

"Why?" Asami asked simply. Korra pulled the pillow from her face and stared blankly at Asami, "Korra, please talk to me. You haven't said a work in days."

"I have nothing to say." Korra said simply, turning away from Asami and laying back against the pillow.

"Korra, I can't imagine how hard this is for you, I know you Korra. I know this is killing you inside. And I know you want to try and do this all on your own, but you don't have to. I'm here for you and I want you to know that. I'm always here for you." Asami smiled hopefully at the water tribe girl. She watched Korra shift slightly in her bed, like she was trying to shift her wait, but she failed miserably and buried her face into the pillow again.

Asami slowly reached over and grabbed ahold of Korra's legs. She pulled them towards Korra and turned them the correct way before tucking the blankets tight around her. Then she slowly lowered herself next to Korra and began fumbling with the broken girl's hair. After a while, she heard Korra's breaths even out as she fell into a slumber. Before she realized it she fell asleep too.

It hadn't been long before Asami was jostled awake by flailing arms and quiet moans. Her eyes creaked open to see Korra twisting and turning in her sleep. Her mind wandered to what she could be dreaming of, there were so many things that Korra had endured and who knew what was plaguing her sleep at this point. Asami's fingers gripped Korra's shoulders and she softly pulled Korra into her, "Shhh, Korra it's okay, I'm right here." Asami soothed.

Korra's eyes shot open and she immediately tried to push away and get as far away as possible. Her mind was going a mile a minute and now she felt like she was being suffocated. Zaheer was suffocating her all over again and she cried out loudly before the scent of jasmine filled her senses. Her body began to relax as she heard Asami's soft voice soothing her, and she fell into the girl's embrace.

"I'm not leaving you Korra, never again." The heiress pushed some hair out of Korra's face before planting a kiss on her forehead. Korra sobbed for what seemed like hours, heart wrenching sobs that tore at her chest and made her body shake. She gripped Asami with all her might and let her tears soak through the heiress' clothes. Once her sobs died down to soft whimpers Asami began again, "It's okay to be afraid."

Korra looked up at her, and for the first time in three weeks Asami saw something in those big blue orbs of hers. "I'm worthless now." Her voice croaked.

Asami felt her stomach drop and she fought back the tears threatening to fall, "You aren't worthless. You're so important Korra, to me, to your family, to your friends. We don't know what we would do if we lost you. I don't know if I could go on without my best friend."

Korra pushed on, she had already started this and there was no going back, "Every night I dream of it over and over. How am I supposed to be the Avatar now? What if the people don't want me anymore? What if they don't need me now that they have the Airbenders? What am I supposed to be if I can't walk anymore? How am I supposed to protect the people I love?"

Asami watched as Korra pleaded with her, her eyes desperate and fearful for what was next, for what had already become of her. "There's more to you than the Avatar, Korra." Asami said softly, gripping her shoulders tightly, "You know that. You're strong, independent, hilarious, impulsive, and caring. You're the only person I know who would be this hurt and be worried about protecting the people you love. Hey, look at me." Asami reached down and lifted Korra's head up so they could lock eyes.

Asami watched as Korra finally relaxed under her grip, as this was finally getting through to her, "No one could ever replace someone like you. You're someone with so much pride and power who knows what you want and knows what everyone else needs. You're selfless Korra. And that has nothing to do with you being the Avatar. You know that don't you?"

Korra's eyebrows furrowed together, like she was trying to process it all and try to understand if what Asami was saying could be true, "What if I can't walk ever again? I don't want to go on like this." Her voice broke and Asami pulled Korra into a hug, burying her head into Korra's shoulder.

"You're getting stronger and stronger every day. You can stand on your own now, you can move your arms. I know you're going to get healthy, and be stronger than ever Korra. Just believe it, because I do."

Korra nodded against Asami's shoulder. She pulled her hands from her sides with some effort and wrapped them around the green-eyed girl. This time, Korra felt Asami's tears against her shoulder, and she felt something inside of her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt love, love for Asami, and hope that she could maybe get through this.

"Thank you Asami," Korra whispered, "Thank you for believing in me more than I can believe in myself. Thank you for taking my fears away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so you guys wanted another chapter. I decided that I'm going to leave this chapter at a point where it doesn't have to be continued, but if I get good feedback and people want me to continue I can. It's a little bit happier than the last one. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and send me feedback, I love that stuff!**

**Thanks,**

**PxM**

After that night, Korra seemed to slip back into the depression that was the incapaility of walking. Mako and Bolin would come by every day to visit her, and she'd fake a smile and answer almost all of their questions. She would even listen to Mako's stories about the life of his job, which for the most part involved writing tickets. She was good at faking, Asami knew this and Korra knew Asami knew.

When Tonraq and Senna came to visit it became harder for Korra to keep her composure. Every night Asami would walk into Korra's room and watch her pulling against her legs in the bed. She would poke them and prod them in an attempt to feel _anything. _She would act like she wasn't upset when her father would push against her and joke with her and she didn't have the strength to push back.

Asami would watch the Avatar, her heart hurting and her eyes burning, but she'd act like she didn't notice.

It was tonight that Asami was truly worried. Korra had agreed to dinner with her parents, Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Mako, Bolin, and her. They were in the kitchen at Air Temple Island, all sitting around the table. It was vegetarian food because, well, the airbenders were vegetarians. Korra had managed to stay in the conversation for the majority of the time, but as the end of dinner rolled around she became more distant.

"This is so delicious Pema, thank you so much." Senna had said gracefully, "I'm happy to know that Korra has been staying with someone who can cook her such lovely food!"

Everyone joined in on the conversation and began talking about Pema's amazing cooking, but Korra was fixated on the napkin sitting in her lap. Asami reached out and grabbed ahold of Korra's hand, snapping her out of the trance. Korra gave her a soft smile and nodded her head a bit, "Can we go for a walk after this?"

"I want dessert first." Asami smiled.

Once Mako and Bolin had said their goodbyes and had headed back to Republic City, Senna and Tonraq said there goodnights and went to their rooms. Asami decided on wheeling Korra outback. The moon was up in the sky and Korra gave a faint smile. Just sitting in front of the moon and soaking it in made her feel stronger. She felt the tingling in her feet that had started a few days earlier.

"Let's go down by the water." Korra told her dear friend.

"I'm not sure if I can push you through there," Asami told her after a moment, sighing that she couldn't fulfill her friends want.

"If you could just get me up to the water," Korra paused, "You don't have to though, I mean, if you can't that's alright."

Asami chuckled, "Why are you getting all nervous? I'll sure as hell try to." Asami pushed Korra at a quicker pace to get to the water faster. She watched as Korra's fingers drummed against the arm of the chair.

"It's been a while." Korra began softly, "Another month right?"

"About that long," Asami said, hoping that Korra wouldn't become doubtful in herself in the little she has accomplished since a month earlier, "You're voice is stronger, your smile is back too." Asami gently nudged the Avatar and watched as Korra flashed the heiress her one of a kind smile.

"It's really tiring but…I think it makes people worry less. Don't you?"

"You really should stop worrying about everyone else and worry about yourself a little more, you know that?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe, I don't want them to know it still hurts though."

"Does it still always hurt?" Asami asked her, her eyebrows furrowing together in concern.

"It's not nearly as bad as before, it's just a dull ache now. I kind of like it, it lets me know that I can still feel everything, even if I can't move it right now."

There was a silence as Asami neared the water. The ground became softer beneath her feet, and she had to dig her toes into the sandy mush to push the wheelchair through the water, "That's about as far as I can get." Asami stated, letting out a huff and wiping the sweat away from her forehead. They were about four feet from the shoreline, and Korra reached out a shaky arm and grabbed Asami's hand.

"Thank you for taking me out here." Asami squeezed Korra's hand tightly, "It's a full moon you know."

Asami smiled, she had forgotten how Korra loved her full moons. She had forgotten about when Korra would come out and train on these nights just because her waterbending was stronger. The heiress hadn't thought about it, but Korra hadn't waterbended since Zaheer. She hadn't had the strength to.

"Of course, you know I'll do anything you ask of me," Asami paused, "Well anything that is in my capabilities." The two girls laughed softly.

They sat there for a good ten minutes in silence, Korra watching the waves roll up onto the sand, Asami watching Korra stare intently ahead.

Korra abruptly ended the silence, "There's been a tingling in my feet."

Asami's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "For how long? What do you think it means?"

"A few days ago," Korra fumbled with her fingers, "I'm not really sure though. It could be good. That's why I wanted my mom and dad to come up here. I thought it was the spirits watching over me that the full moon was so soon too."

"Do you think that it means…" Asami trailed off, she didn't want to jump to any conclusions and sure as hell didn't want Korra to feel like she needed to have a certain reason to come out here tonight.

"I think I'm going to be able to walk again soon." Korra paused, "I just…my mind keeps drifting off, and it's like I'm falling back to the bad place I was at after Jinora became a master."

"You aren't and you won't fall back into that Korra, you're past that."

"I know, I just…I hope I didn't wheel you out here for nothing."

"I'd be okay with coming out here just to sit with you. It's so peaceful and beautiful. You love it, I know you do."

"I do," Korra looked at Asami and smiled, "Thank you, I just wanted you to be the one to help me. I feel like it won't be as bad if I…if I can't do it, you know?"

"I know,"

There was a pause, "Can I get a little closer to the water?"

Asami nodded before quickly getting behind the wheelchair and pushing against it with all her might. The wheelchair skid across the wet sand until it was an inch or two in the water, "How about that?"

"Perfect," Korra told her. Asami walked up beside her and watched as Korra placed her hands against the armrest. _Don't get nervous. Don't think too hard about it._ Korra told herself, watching her arms shake as she slowly and laboriously pulled herself into a standing position. Asami reached out to steady her friend, but Korra held up a hand.

The Avatar closed her eyes felt her eyes well up as the feeling of the sand and wet water washed up against her toes. She laughed and began, "The sand, I can feel it." Sure, there was still the tingling that was a bit uncomfortable and made it feel like her feet were asleep, but the fact that she could _tell_ that she was standing on her two feet and that the water was washing up over her toes made her ecstatic.

Asami laughed and reached out and grabbed Korra again. This time, the girl didn't stop her, and she hugged her friend against her, "I knew it would come back." Asami told her.

They sat there for a minute before Korra said, "I want to walk."

Asami looked up at her, "I don't want you to push it,"

"I know…but it's a full moon, and I haven't felt this good in a long time. I'm going to at least try."

Asami smiled, she should know better than telling Korra what to do, "Okay, let me help you then."

Korra smiled , "Alright, that works."

Asami stood at a close distance from her friend and watched as Korra concentrated on her feet. A bead of sweat rolled down the Avatar's forehead, and Asami was about to reach out to grab her when Korra's knee came up a few slight inches to pull her right foot off the ground.

Her tan legs were shaking so hard the heiress was astonished that she hadn't collapsed, but her foot moved forward a few more inches before she let it drop into the ground in front of her. Asami was beaming and laughing with joy, and watched as Korra slowly but surely moved her left foot next to her right.

Once she set her feet together, she all but fell into Asami's arms, but it didn't matter, because her eyes weren't lost and her smile was so bright it reminded Asami of when Korra would probend, or crack a joke, or be her usual impulsive but amazing self.

Asami pulled the two of them down to the ground so they were sitting next to each other, the water hitting their legs and the sand squishing and moving underneath them.

"I did it," Korra said to herself more than anyone, her smile still plastered to her face, she looked over to the heiress, "Hey, I did it!"

Asami smiled warmly back at her and engulfed her into a hug once more, "You did it!" She half cried, half laughed.

"Everything's going to be okay, isn't it?" Korra asked her, still smiling. Her eyes had the sparkle that Asami had thought she had lost. She quietly thanked the spirits for that sparkle.

"I know it will be." Asami told her, and laughed when Korra threw her arms into the air and cried out in joy once again.

"We have to tell everyone! I'm so happy I didn't bring my parents up here for nothing,"

Asami nodded, "They wouldn't have mind coming anyways, come on," Asami grabbed ahold of Korra's arm but Korra shook her head.

"No, no let's wait a second." The avatar smiled at the heiress, "Thank you for helping me."

"It was all you, you know that Korra."

"You've helped me more than you know," Korra told her sincerely, "Ever since that night when I cried and you stayed with me, you've gotten me through it. Thank you."

Asami felt her heart beat in her throat and quickly wiped away the tears that were beginning to stream down her face, "That's what best friends do."

"Well, I'm lucky I have you as a best friend." Korra told her. There was a few moments of silence before Korra punched Asami on the arm.

"-Ow! What was that for?!" Asami asked, rubbing her shoulder and looking at the girl sitting next to her.

"It was getting really mushy up in here, I didn't want it to be awkward." Korra smiled sheepishly before lifting her shoulders.

Asami laughed and punched Korra's arm right back, "We can't have that, can we?"


End file.
